2014 FIFA Club World Cup
Real Madrid | count = 1 | second_other = San Lorenzo | third_other = Auckland City | fourth_other = Cruz Azul | matches = 8 | goals = 20 | attendance = | top_scorer = Gareth Bale Sergio Ramos Gerardo Torrado (2 goals each) | player = Sergio Ramos | fair_play = Real Madrid | prevseason = 2013 | nextseason = 2015 }} The 2014 FIFA Club World Cup (officially known as the FIFA Club World Cup Morocco 2014 presented by Toyota for sponsorship reasons) was the 11th edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised international club football tournament between the champion clubs from each of the six continental confederations, as well as the national league champion from the host country. It was hosted by Morocco for the second year in a row, and played from 10 to 20 December 2014. Real Madrid won their first FIFA Club World Cup after defeating San Lorenzo 2–0 in the final, and their fourth world club title counting the 1960, 1998 and 2002 Intercontinental Cups, equaling Milan's record. Host bids There were four countries bidding to host the 2013 and 2014 tournaments (same host for both tournaments): * * * * (which hosted the 2009 and 2010 editions in Abu Dhabi) In October 2011, FIFA said that Iran, South Africa and the United Arab Emirates all withdrew their bids, leaving Morocco as the only bidder. FIFA officially announced Morocco as host on 17 December 2011. On 21 August 2014, FIFA issued a statement reconfirming Morocco as the host, despite recent rumours that a change in venue might be sought due to the 2014 West Africa Ebola virus outbreak. Morocco had cancelled its hosting of the 2015 Africa Cup of Nations due to fears of Ebola, but vowed to host the Club World Cup as no entrants would be from the countries with the most severe Ebola outbreaks. Qualified teams Venues The venues for the 2014 FIFA Club World Cup were in Rabat and Marrakesh. Match officials The appointed match officials were: † Replaced Colombian trio Wilmar Roldán, Eduardo Díaz and Alexander Guzmán. Squads Each team named a 23-man squad (three of whom must be goalkeepers) by the FIFA deadline of 28 November 2014. Injury replacements were allowed until 24 hours before the team's first match. The squads were announced by FIFA on 4 December 2014. Matches If a match was tied after normal playing time: *For elimination matches, extra time was played. If still tied after extra time, a penalty shoot-out was held to determine the winner. *For the matches for fifth place and third place, no extra time was played, and a penalty shoot-out was held to determine the winner. Moghreb Tétouan|0 (3)| Auckland City (pen.)}}|'0 (4)' |13 December – Rabat| Auckland City|'1'| ES Sétif|0 |13 December – Rabat| Cruz Azul (a.e.t.)|'3'| Western Sydney Wanderers}}|1 |17 December – Marrakesh| Auckland City|1| San Lorenzo (a.e.t.)|'2' |16 December – Marrakesh| Cruz Azul|0| Real Madrid|'4' |20 December – Marrakesh| San Lorenzo|0| Real Madrid|'2' |20 December – Marrakesh| Auckland City (pen.)}}|'1 (4)'| Cruz Azul|1 (2) |17 December – Marrakesh| ES Sétif (pen.)|'2 (5)'| Western Sydney Wanderers}}|2 (4) }} All times are local, WET (UTC±0). Play-off for quarter-finals |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals1= |goals2= |penalties1=Jahouh Krouch Fall Naïm Khallati |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Payne Irving White Bilen Issa |stadium=Prince Moulay Abdellah Stadium, Rabat |attendance=35,247 |referee=Walter López (Guatemala) }} Quarter-finals A draw was held on 11 October 2014 at 19:00 WEST (UTC+1), at the La Mamounia Hotel in Marrakesh, to determine the pairings of the four quarter-finalists. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals1= |goals2=Irving |stadium=Prince Moulay Abdellah Stadium, Rabat |attendance=22,153 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=3–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Western Sydney Wanderers |goals1=Torrado Pavone |goals2=La Rocca |stadium=Prince Moulay Abdellah Stadium, Rabat |attendance=22,153 |referee=Noumandiez Doué (Ivory Coast) }} Semi-finals The first semi-final was originally to be played at Prince Moulay Abdellah Stadium, Rabat, but was moved to Stade de Marrakech, Marrakesh due to difficult pitch conditions. |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2=Ramos Benzema Bale Isco |stadium=Stade de Marrakech, Marrakesh |attendance=34,862 |referee=Enrique Osses (Chile) }} ---- |score=2–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals1=Barrientos Matos |goals2=Berlanga |stadium=Stade de Marrakech, Marrakesh |attendance=18,458 |referee=Benjamin Williams (Australia) }} Match for fifth place |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Western Sydney Wanderers |goals1=Mullen Ziaya |goals2=Castelen Saba |penalties1=Djahnit Gasmi Belameiri Ziaya Mellouli Arroussi Megateli Zerara |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2= Saba Haliti Trifiro Juric Bouzanis Mullen Fofanah Adeleke |stadium=Stade de Marrakech, Marrakesh |attendance=18,458 |referee=Norbert Hauata (Tahiti) }} Match for third place |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals1=Rojas |goals2=De Vries |penalties1=Giménez Formica Rodríguez Valadéz |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Payne Irving White Pritchett Issa |stadium=Stade de Marrakech, Marrakesh |attendance=38,345 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} Final |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= San Lorenzo |goals1=Ramos Bale |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Marrakech, Marrakesh |attendance=38,345 |referee=Walter López (Guatemala) }} Goalscorers ;Own goal * Daniel Mullen (Western Sydney Wanderers, scored for ES Sétif) Tournament round-up Final standings Real Madrid |confed=UEFA |bc=gold |w=2 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=6 |ga=0 |no-extras=yes}} San Lorenzo |confed=CONMEBOL |bc=silver |w=1 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=2 |ga=3 |no-extras=yes}} Auckland City |confed=OFC |bc=#c96 |w=1 |d=2 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=3 |no-extras=yes}} Cruz Azul |confed=CONCACAF |bc= |w=1 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=4 |ga=6 |no-extras=yes}} ES Sétif |confed=CAF |bc= |w=0 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=2 |ga=3 |no-extras=yes}} Western Sydney Wanderers}} |confed=AFC |bc= |w=0 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=5 |no-extras=yes}} Moghreb Tétouan |confed=CAF |bc= |w=0 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=0 |ga=0 |no-extras=yes}} |} Awards The following awards were given at the conclusion of the tournament. External links *FIFA Club World Cup Morocco 2014, FIFA.com *FIFA Technical Report Category:2014 FIFA Club World Cup 2014